


Cold December Night

by SparkleFics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluffy, I blame Michael Bublé for this one, Pet Names, corny af, pink snuggies are a thing, sap fest, whipped cream is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleFics/pseuds/SparkleFics
Summary: College AU where Oliver meets and befriends Felicity Smoak while his relationship with Laurel is on a hiatus. Things escalate.





	1. White Chocolate Kit-Kat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl/gifts).



> For Sahki, I wrote this, it was meant to be a one shot but I couldn’t stop writing, fluffy thing for you. Best way to summarize this is Michael Bublé, pink snuggies and sweets collide during the holidays. 
> 
> Merry Christmas. Enjoy!

After breaking up with his on-again-off-again girlfriend Laurel, they’d agreed to hold things off until he gets his act together. It was a clean break, amicable. Truth was that they were tired of doing the same dance, every time they pulled together something always pulled Oliver back. So when Oliver pulled back, this time, so did Laurel. She told him not to contact her during the semester, giving them roughly 16 weeks apart from each other. She said that they could revisit their thing during winter break, see if there was something still there. 

It was a rational decision, it made sense, it gave them space and time to think about their relationship. Worst case scenario if it didn’t work out at least they salvaged their friendship, so Oliver agreed. Friends until winter break, if it didn’t work out after that then they would remain friends.

So here’s Oliver on his fifth try at college in a new city, Boston. He picked Boston simply because it was on the other side of the country, that way he wouldn’t be as tempted to crawl back to Laurel whenever he got lonely. Besides, he didn’t know anyone here so getting a lady companion wouldn’t be as easy as pulling out his phone. If he wanted to get some action he’d have to go out and meet people.   
That’s how he met her. Kind of.

It was a total accident, really. Oliver was just coming out of his ECON 305 lecture, it was his first day and he was already regretting coming to Boston. Walking down the hall he spotted a vending machine, ever since Professor Richardson used M&Ms as an example to prove a point in class, Oliver had been craving the snack. There was a young blonde woman in front of the vending machine cursing at it.

“Frack this! Just my fracking luck!” She muttered and banged her head against the machine. “I should’ve eaten at the diner.”   
Oliver wanted to laugh at the scene before him. The quirky young blonde was trying and failing to rattle the vending machine, apparently her snacks were stuck inside.

“Come on! I just want my white chocolate Kit-Kats! I’m in a hurry here!” She whined against the glass bumping her head one last time on it.

He pitied her. The poor girl just wanted a snack and appeared to be in a hurry, also he wanted his M&Ms.

“Here, I got you.” He reached over her head and grabbed the top edge of the machine and shook it until her desired Kit-Kat dropped, as well as a couple extra candies that came loose too.

The girl bent down and reached inside to collect her prizes. “Oh my google! This is a lot of candy. Thank you so much.” She turned around hugging the multiple bags of sugary goodness close to her chest, “Here, you can keep those.” The blue eyed blonde handed him a bag of peanut M&Ms.

He grabbed them and laughed at the coincidence, just what he was craving. Talk about showing up to the right place at the right time. He was just about to try to flirt with the girl but when he looked up she was gone. 


	2. The Candy Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Oliver has good instincs.

His quest to make friends and/or find a lady companion was proving to be more difficult seeing as how no one knew who he was, therefore no one was dying for his attention. Huh, that’s different. 

Oliver wasn’t used to working for anything in his life everything came easy, or at least it used to.

It was his first week in Boston and all he’d managed to do was go to class and head straight back to his apartment. That first weekend he decided to go out and check out the bar scene, he got drunk, alone. 

He had yet to make friends. On his way back to the apartment he passed by the 24 hour diner down the block and saw a couple eating some greasy delicious looking burgers, his mouth watered at the sight of it and he stepped inside. Before he could order anything he passed out in the booth.

* * *

She’d seen the guy before, she knew that much. But where? Right now Mr. GQ was struggling to stay on his feet outside the diner, staring like a total creep at the couple on table 6. After 5 minutes of staring the guy finally made up his mind and stepped inside, passing by right in front her, leaving along a trail of his aroma. The guy smelled like a distillery. 

As soon as he plopped down on his seat he stretched out across the table haphazardly.  _DRUNK!_  She thought as he laid his head down on the table top and started blinking slowly until he stopped blinking altogether.  _Yep, definitely drunk._

She tended to all her tables before going over to the sleeping guy. She poked him softly with her red pen but the guy was deep asleep, even snoring a little. It was kinda cute. But she had to get him out of there though. The guy obviously wanted something to eat otherwise he wouldn’t have come in. She walked back over to the kitchen and asked Sal for a Midnight Special.

  
“One drunken special coming up!”

She laughed. The diner had created a special extra greasy meal combo for drunken customers.

* * *

A shaking motion woke him up. When he looked up amused blue eyes stared at him, the waitress placed a plate of greasy food in front of him and offered him a polite smile, he noticed her pink tinted lips.

“I, um, don’t remember ordering anything.” He commented, his voice gravely and low from sleep. He didn’t remember talking to anyone in the diner.  _Was he that drunk?_

“Midnight special: Double bacon cheeseburger with a fried egg on top, a side of tater tots with bacon and cheese, and last but not least a Bloody Mary.” She replied back. “I took the liberty of ordering that for you. No offense but you look like you’re bombed right now so… I’m gonna need to see your ID if you want that Bloody Mary, sir.”

He couldn’t wait to dig in, his stomach kept making gurgling noises but he couldn’t take his eyes off the waitress. She looked familiar, he was trying to figure out where he knew her from but she was talking a lot and really fast. Between his half asleep state and his drunkenness he only got like half of what she said, so he handed her his ID and a 50 dollar bill. He told her to keep the change, she’d earned it for babysitting his ass.

Right there and then he knew he wanted her. Maybe it was because he was lonely, but when he saw her, he instantly decided that she would be his friend. Sure, she was easy on the eyes but he knew her type; working smart girl, she was out of his league- which is exactly why he thought she’d make a perfect friend.

20 minutes later and he was back to being sober, well mostly sober. He was trying to come up with a plan to approach her. Oliver was not good at planning that’s why he found himself asking to see the dessert menu even though he was pretty full already.

“Ah, so the Candy Man  _does_  have a sweet tooth!” she mussed.

He did a double take at her, suddenly it all came into focus. The candy. The blonde girl. That’s why she seemed so familiar, they’d already met.

“Wait, you’re white chocolate Kit-Kat girl!” He gasped out. “Did you enjoy your candy?”

“I am, I did. Thanks, again.”

Her name was Felicity M. Smoak. She was a part-time waitress at the diner, full time student, and occasional tutor. They chatted for about two hours, Oliver played the new-guy-in-town-so-please-show-me-around card. It took a while to wear her down and convince her that he wasn’t looking to get into her pants, though he did offer to be there for her in case she wanted him in her pants. She laughed at that and assured him that it’d remain strictly platonic, she’d recently gotten out of a relationship and wasn’t looking for any more trouble.

To his surprise they got along very easily despite the fact that they were so different. She was a total nerd and he was the complete opposite. Felicity was 20 years old, originally from Vegas. Whereas he was on his freshman year at Harvard Business School she was on her last year at MIT hoping to graduate with a double masters in cyber security and computer sciences. She was a genius and a sweet girl, very bubbly and optimistic. She was the kind of good influence Oliver needed in his life.


	3. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving rolls around and plans are made.

Oliver was having pumpkin spiced pancakes when he realized that it’d been months since he last went out drinking and partying and he didn’t miss it, not one bit. He even turned down Felicity’s offer to crash a Halloween party, he preferred to watch horror movies with her instead.

Oliver liked stopping by the diner during Felicity’s morning shifts in the week and have breakfast, she would check in on him, see if he’d done his assignments. She took night classes so she could work during the day and worked the night shift during the weekends. Once Oliver learned that, he would spend the whole entirety of her night shift sitting in a booth, she told him it was sweet of him to look out for her but that it wasn’t necessary. From that point on he made sure to pick her up and give her a ride back to her dorm.

By the time that Thanksgiving break rolled around Oliver didn’t want to go home.

“So…what are your plans for Thanksgiving break?” Felicity asked him as she sprayed a mountain of whipped cream on his slice of pumpkin pie. Today he abandoned his regular booth and opted for a seat by the counter near the register.

Oliver pondered her question and answered honestly. “I think I’m gonna stay here, I like it.” He smiled back at her, “What about you? Are you going home?” He asked and pointed his now whipped cream covered index finger and bopped her nose with it.

She giggled in surprise at the sensation of the cold whipped cream. “Nope, I’m staying too.” She grabbed a napkin and wiped her nose clean, “I picked up an extra shift for Black Friday.”

“Nice. We can do that Sherlock marathon we talked about on Saturday.”

“A Sherlock binge sounds good. It’s a date.”

Oliver was sure that she hadn’t realized what she’d said. He wondered if she meant it. They had already broached that topic early on and agreed on friendship, but he wasn’t opposed to dating her. It wasn’t a possibility for him seeing as she was so far off his league but if she wanted to revisit that conversation he’s sure he’d be open to more than friends with her. 

He flushed at the idea.

“I said not a date right? No. Friends don’t go on dates, couples do that. Which we’re not- I mean not that you’re not suitable for- 3, 2, 1. I’m sorry my babbles keep making things weird.”

Oliver chuckled, she was so adorable. That’s why he wasn’t too disappointed when she cleared up the dating debacle. It was okay if she didn’t want to date him, he could deal with that as long as they remained friends. “You have nothing to apologize for. I like your babbles, they’re endearing.”

“Yeah, you say that cause you don’t have to live with foot in the mouth disease. I was almost suspended in high school because I babbled something about my science teacher and how his hair piece could be spotted from a mile away.” She lamented.

Oliver laughed, glancing at his watch he needed to get going or he’d be late. “Crap! I’m gonna be late. See you on Saturday?”

“Yep.”

* * *

The diner had closed down early for Thanksgiving Day. A few months ago this would’ve left Felicity wondering what to do, go back to the dorms, eat dinner by herself and binge watch Skins -she had a thing for brits- but today she had only one thing in mind. Oliver. They had grown to be close friends, best friends even, they would hang out and spend time with each other, whether it’d be working on assignments, watching TV at Oliver’s or him dropping by the diner. So today when she got off work early she didn’t hesitate to drop by unannounced. She went back to the dorm, took a shower and changed into more comfortable clothes. She had trouble deciding on what to wear, debating between her comfy panda sweater with leggings or a dress and heels, ultimately she opted for the comfy clothes. 

It wasn’t like she wanted to impress Oliver, even though she secretly wished he would look at her differently. 

Lately she’d been recognizing the signs that she was fall- crushing, she corrected herself, on her friend. For starters, she was always aware of him, of his body, where he would rest his hands, which was always close to hers. Secondly, she was noticing all of these things about him, like how good he looked after having skipped two days of shaving his jaw, or how his muscles could be greatly appreciated whenever he wore gray anything’s. Her babbles had gotten worse she was constantly making sexual innuendos and making things uncomfortable between them, it was ridiculous. And his hair -when he finally got a decent haircut she nearly jumped him- it was cropped close to his scalp but long enough to grab at it. And if that wasn’t enough to get her crushing on him, he was actually a really nice guy, he was kind of guarded with his feelings just like she was but when it came to his family he was a total softy. Oliver was a great friend and she intended to keep it that way, she wasn’t looking to repeat the Alan Danforth situation. 

Alan Danforth was Felicity’s first and only ever male best friend from her childhood, long story short: they’d kissed and it made things awkward. Three days later Alan stopped talking to her and that was the last of that relationship. Felicity vowed to avoid being friends with guys, then she met Cooper in college. Disastrous. They were friends for a while, then started dating, fell in love and then it ended. 

Felicity needed this friendship with Oliver to last. She had to believe that guys wouldn’t always leave her, just like her father had. Oliver was her shot at redemption, hope that not all guys were douche bags.

So she put on her comfy clothes not bothering with putting on much makeup or spending extra time doing her hair. Felicity gathered her things and grabbed an extra can of whipped cream, because she knew he loved it, and headed over to Oliver’s apartment. 

* * *

That Thanksgiving Thursday Oliver went about his day like he normally would, had breakfast at the diner with Felicity and later did some laundry, thanks to Felicity he now knew how to work the washer and dryer combo in his apartment. That afternoon was spent FaceTiming his sister Thea, who was still upset that he wasn’t going home.

“I know, but I have plans, Speedy.”

“Worst nickname ever, Ollie.”

Oliver was briefly distracted from his video-call, a certain blonde came to mind. He considered texting Felicity to see if she had any plans for dinner or if she wanted to hang out. But then he remembered she’d mentioned she had picked up an extra shift so she probably could use some rest, besides she’d be coming over on Saturday.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Weird, he wasn’t expecting anyone…unless…

_No it couldn’t be. They’d agreed to keep their distance._

“Hold on, Speedy. Someone’s at the door.”

Oliver took a peek though the peep hole but something was blocking his view. With his phone still in hand he opened up to find Felicity, an automatic smile appeared on his face. She stood there with a couple of bags at her feet. She looked warm and domestic in her panda sweater and leggings, plus she’d finally let her hair down.

“Surprise!” She squealed and practically jumped into his arms. “Happy Thanksgiving.” She mumbled against his chest.

“Hi.” He squeezed her tightly crushing her by wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. “Happy Thanksgiving.”

“OLLIE!!” His sister squealed over the phone. He’d almost forgotten he was still on the video-call. “WHO’S THAT?!”

  
Without releasing his hold on Felicity, he pulled his phone back and angled it so they could both be in the frame. Felicity was still pressed against his chest, both arms circling his waist, she turned her head to face the phone.

“This is a nice surprise.” Oliver murmured to Felicity, then addressed his sister, “Speedy, this is Felicity. Felicity meet my brat of a sister, Thea.”

‘Sister’ Felicity mouthed and did an awkward little hand wave towards the camera. “She’s gorgeous.” Felicity whispered but judging from the smile on his sister’s face she’d heard Felicity’s comment. “Damn. You two have the same eyes. And I see you have the same sexy mouth mole thing your brother has.”

Oliver chuckled in response.  _Wait did that mean that she thought he was gorgeous?_  His sister talking again brought him out of his thoughts.

“I like her, Ollie. Don’t screw this one u–”

His cheeks burned with embarrassment. “Okay! Bye, Speedy!” With that he ended the call, pulling back from Felicity he bent down and grabbed two bags. “Come on, let’s go inside.” Felicity carried a small box and an emoji covered tote bag.

“I brought dinner.” She announced as she unloaded the contents of each bag and set them on the table while Oliver grabbed some dishes and a bottle of wine. Felicity apologized for dropping by unannounced, Oliver assured her she could drop by anytime she felt like.

They had a delicious dinner of turkey breast with cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes and gravy and pumpkin pie for dessert. Felicity cut a slice for each of them, she joked about wanting to bring him a whole pie for himself, instead she bought him his own can of whipped cream. Which brought on an epic wine induced babble about the multiple uses for the canned whipped cream, from consumption all the way to foreplay. She was flustered and to prevent herself from saying more she did the most sinful thing: she took one can and sprayed it into her mouth. Oliver could only focus on her lips and the way her tongue poked out to lick the corner of her mouth, he pushed a big piece of pie into his mouth to avoid doing something stupid like reach over and lick the excess off her lips.

After two glasses of wine Oliver decided to cut her off. She made a scene at his announcement, pouting with her wine stained lips. “Whyyyyy?”

Oliver almost giggled, “Just looking out for you. Not only are you underage, you also have to work in the morning.”

“Underage only for a couple more months!” She stumped her tiny fists on the table and hummed, “ You make good arguments…I’ve taught you well.”

He smirked at her. 

“Don’t gloat! I hate it when you’re right.” She got up from the table and helped him with clearing the table and doing the dishes. “You’re a good guy, Oliver Queen.”

After doing the dishes and putting them away, they settled on the couch and got started on their Sherlock marathon. Oliver furrowed his brows in confusion when Felicity reached for her bag and pulled out a bright pink Snuggie and threw it on. “What?”

“Nothing…just,” he cackled, “ I mean it’s funny. ‘A Study in Pink’. Get it?”


	4. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas break is here, Oliver talks with Laurel and makes a decision with a little help from his own father, who offers some advice.

Oliver’s had a lot of fun with Felicity and after spending the rest of the Thanksgiving weekend by her side he thinks that he’s developed a crush on her. Actually he knows it’s not a crush, crushes fade away with time. These feelings haven’t faded if anything they’ve intensified. So the day Felicity asks him for the biggest favor ever he doesn’t hesitate to say yes.

She needed a place to stay during the winter break so he offered her his apartment. In the past she would’ve stayed with her -now ex-boyfriend Cooper, but she didn’t have that now. Felicity had told him all about her relationship with Cooper, they’d met at MIT on their freshman year and became friends. Then, they started dating and went steady for years and last semester when Felicity brought up the idea of moving in together after graduation he said he was on board but his actions indicated otherwise. She had already planned out their future together and Cooper threw it all away because he proved he wasn’t ready for that kind of commitment. 

Felicity’s relationship with Cooper reminded Oliver so much of his and Laurel’s relationship. It was good that he kept his distance from Laurel, they too had been friends before they started dating. Oliver was sure that if he’d been pushed into something he wasn’t ready for he would have done the same as Cooper. 

The funny thing is that now he _feels_  ready. Ready for commitment, he’s willing to compromise. Maybe it’s because he’s seen the other side of the picture and he’s able to understand it now, what makes a relationship work. And number one is wanting to be in said relationship. He’s glad he’s learned that, and it’s all thanks to Felicity. He’s her friend and he wants to be there for her, so of course he offered her his apartment so she could stay there during the winter break. 

Felicity was quick to object and to remind him that she would have to leave her dorm in a couple of weeks and didn’t want to intrude in his space. “Oh no! I could never.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty, we can share the space for a while, besides I’m going home for the holidays.”

“Oh…well then I suppose… I mean if you’re sure.”

“I am.” He smiled reassuringly.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Oliver helped Felicity put most of her stuff in storage, packed her bags and headed back to his apartment. She immediately noted his big new couch.

It pulls out into a bed.” He explained.

Felicity went to drop her bags right there to settle into the couch when Oliver pulled her short. “Umm…The couch’s for me. You can take my room.” 

She wanted to complain and tell him that it wasn’t necessary but he wouldn’t let her. “You’ll be more comfortable there. Come on.” Oliver pulled up a bag and grabbed her hand escorting her to his room. He showed her around and told her he’d cleared a little space in his closet in case she needed to hang some stuff up. “Also, the first drawer on the right side of the dresser is yours.”

“Thank you so much, Oliver.” She threw her arms around his waist, plastering her body to his in a hug.

Oliver hugged her back, his arms coming around her shoulders. Her cheek pressed up against his chest and he rested his cheek on top of her hair. Other than a couple of hugs, Oliver wasn’t that affectionate with Felicity. He pulled back a little at the same time she decided to look up at him with a smile on her face. And standing there in the middle of his bedroom, hugging her, all he wanted to do was kiss her senseless.

_But friends don’t do that._

Her fingers were drawing some kind of spiraling pattern on his back and it was sending jolts of electricity up his back, he dropped his lips to her forehead.  
“You’re welcome.” He mumbled back, his lips still pressed against her forehead.

This was getting out of hand, he realized.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Oliver was supposed to take his father’s jet back to Starling City, back to Laurel. Laurel, who he hadn’t thought about since he moved to Boston. He called her on the way to the airstrip where the Queen Consolidated jet waited for him.

“Ollie, we were supposed to wait until we’re both in Starling before we talked.” She reprimanded him.

“About that…Laurel, I’m -umm, I just want to be friends. And it’s not only because I’ve met someone. I think we were never right for each other.”

“You’ve met someone?

  
“Yes. Also, I’m not coming home for Christmas.”

“Oh, wow. That’s good for you, Ollie. I’m glad you found someone cause I did too. But we can talk about that later.”

An overwhelming sense of relief washed over him. He was glad that Laurel had found someone else, the last thing he wanted was to break her heart for Christmas. After hanging up with Laurel he called his father to explain why he wasn’t going home for Christmas. 

“I understand, son. Don’t worry, I’m sure your mother will too.” Oliver released a deep sigh of relief. “Now, about this girl that has you so smitten…” 

Oliver inhaled sharply, “Felicity. She’s…yeah. Remarkable.” He smiled to himself. 

“Son, does this girl know how you feel about her?”

“What do you mean, Dad?” 

“Well, that you love her, of course.”

“Dad! I don’t- h-how do you- Huh?”

“Oliver, you moved to the other side of the country to get away from your previous girlfriend of years- who you’d agreed to see this winter break. You didn’t come home for Thanksgiving. And now you want to stay in Boston with your ‘friend’ -who four months ago was a stranger- because you don’t want her to be alone this Christmas. Shall I keep going? Am I wrong to think that you have serious feelings for this girl?”

“Nope. Dead on, as usual.” Oliver muttered. “But, it’s not so simple, Dad. She’s my friend, I wouldn’t know how to talk to her abut any of this. I’ve never had this problem before.” He groaned. “Crap! I didn’t get her anything for Christmas.” Oliver panicked.

“Son, listen here’s what you do. Figure out her love language—”

“Dad! What the  _hell_  is even that? Language of love? If you’re gonna mock me about this I’m hanging up now.”

  
“Oliver, don’t hang up! I’m serious about this. Love language is the way you express love, like for example your mother is fond of gifts like flowers, little details maybe some earrings, a jewelry of some sort. Other times it’s actions, like me showing up on time for benefit galas or just being around for my family. What’s your girl’s love language?”  
 _Actions._  For sure, he thought. 

“I get it now. Thanks, Dad. I gotta go.”

“Let me know how it works out. Good luck.” 

Oliver hung up the phone, turned his car around and headed back to his apartment, not before making a quick stop though.

* * *

She was in way too deep. And she had been since Thanksgiving. That day will remain imprinted in her mind for ever. The surprised look on his face when he opened the door, plus he was wearing his grey hoodie and darker gray sweatpants. He looked absolutely gorgeous, so much so that she barreled into his arms. And of course he’d been busy on the phone with an equally stunning girl, for a second she was jealous -insanely so- only for it to turn out that the girl was in fact his sister. Embarrassing doesn’t even begin to describe the cringe worthy babble she made about whipped cream. She avoided spilling her fantasies, about his tongue running over her whipped cream cover body, by spraying an obscene amount of it in her mouth. She didn’t talk much after that. 

Oliver had teased her about her pink snuggie. She remembers that later that night when they settled on the couch he had sat closer to her than he normally would have, stretched his arm on the back of the couch, she could feel him play with her hair as she drifted off to sleep. He woke her up an hour before her shift started.   
Fast forward to a couple of weeks later, she told him about her plans to stay in town and work during the holiday break so she could make some extra bucks but in order to do so she needed a place to stay. The dorms were vacated during the break thus forcing the students to go home. Oliver kindly offered his apartment, which she objected but then reconsidered when he reminded her that he would go back to California during the break. 

She knew she was head over heels in love with him the day she moved in to his apartment and he told her she could have his bed. He’d cleared a drawer for her and made room in his closet for her clothes, he’d gotten a new pull out bed-couch thing and let her sleep in his bed. Also he’d kissed her forehead.

Today he was going back to Starling City, back to reunite with his ex-girlfriend. It was ridiculous for her to feel this sad about something that never  _was_. He hadn’t even been gone for an hour and she’d already changed into his gray hoodie because she missed him. Deciding she needed a distraction Felicity proceeded to bake some sugar cookies with the ready-made dough she’d bought the other day. She played a Michael Bublé cd she found already inside the radio Oliver kept in the kitchen. 

* * *

Because Felicity didn’t really celebrate Christmas Oliver was surprised when he entered his apartment. Michael Bublé’s smooth voice filled his apartment backed up by Felicity’s voice. She was in the kitchen singing a romantic Christmas song. He knew this song because Oliver has the ultimate guilty pleasure: Mr.Bublé’s music.

> **Each year I ask for many different things**   
>  **But now I know what my heart wants you to bring**   
>  **So please just fall in love with me this Christmas**   
>  **There’s nothing else that I will need this Christmas**   
>  **Won’t be wrapped under a tree**   
>  **I want something that lasts forever**   
>  **So kiss me on this cold December night**

_Did she really feel this way or did she just like the song?_  Oliver was too eager to get back to his apartment and too full of nervous energy to concentrate on what he’d set out to do. Confess his feelings to her. 

He’d bought roses for her and white chocolate Kit-Kats. He’s never bought flowers for a girl before but the again he’s never felt this way about a girl before. Deciding that the flowers were a little too much he left them on the table by the entrance along with the candy bars and traced his steps towards the kitchen.

Finally, he found her and she was baking some store bought sugar cookies. She was wearing green leggings, warm fuzzy socks with tiny bow ties and what looked to be one of his hoodies. She was humming along to the song, now he might have projected his feelings on the situation, but he could’ve sworn that she’d said his name. She may have murmured it but it was distinctly his name.

He froze for a second, his mind trying to not short circuit. And he came up with a plan. A simple yet romantic way to lay it all out for her.

She had yet to spot him in the doorway, he was waiting for the ending of the song to make his move. And bless his lucky stars, she turned around and came face to face with him as he walked closer.

> **They call it the season of giving**   
>  **I’m here, I’m yours for the taking**   
>  **They call it the season of giving**   
>  **I’m here, I’m yours**

“I’m here.” He said smiling nervously as the song came to an end.

“Oliver?!” Her eyes widened in surprise freezing midway to the oven. “Wh-what are you…”

Oliver didn’t want to hold back anymore. His feelings for her were stronger than anything he’s ever felt before. This was not a crush, he _loved_  her. He had way more than platonic thoughts and feelings about her. She had wiggled herself into his life and he’d let her, welcomed her. And now seeing her in his apartment, wearing his clothes, it should’ve freaked him out. Only it didn’t. It made him happy.

He wanted to be honest with her. It was time to make his move. His words were not a coincidence with the music, she needed to know that. He needed to make his intentions clear. 

Oliver walked over and took the tray from her hands and put it aside she looked up at him in confusion. He cradled her face with both hands, “Merry Christmas.”

He whispered her name before capturing her lips in a tender but passionate kiss. She was quick to respond to his kiss, softly and unhurried. Her hands came up to hold on to his wrists, he pulled away from the kiss far too quickly.

Felicity looked dazed and caught off guard. “I must be dreaming.” Oliver just chuckled and shook his head. “I thought you were going home for Christmas.” She questioned as she ran her, now free, hands up his chest. “Not that I’m complaining here.”

He hummed. “Is this mine?” he asked playfully tugging at the strings of his hoodie.

She looked down at his hands and swatted them away. “It used to be.” She tried to follow his lead and act playfully but she couldn’t, not when he dodged her questions. She couldn’t hide her wariness.

He’s come to learn how to read her tells, nail biting, lip biting, drumming her fingers, playing with pens, uncomfortable laughter, sexual innuendos, techy babbles. He knows he’s made her nervous, they need to clarify things. Grabbing the tray of cookies Oliver placed them in the oven, “Wanna sit and talk while the cookies bake?”

“I’d like that.”

He figures now is a good time as any to give her the flowers he’s brought her. He finds her curled up with her feet under her butt on the far end of the couch. He sits on top of the coffee table across from her, setting the roses and chocolates beside her. “I don’t know how to talk about this…I don’t know where to start.”

_He doesn’t but she does._ “Why aren’t you going home?”

To which he responds, “I am home.”

“Oliver!” She slaps his knee, “You know what I mean.”

“I didn’t want to. I wanted to be here,” He says taking her hand and entwining their fingers together, “with you.”

“What about Laurel?”

“I already talked to her. I told her I wasn’t going back to Starling. I also told her that I just want to be friends with her.”

Felicity smiled up at him and leaned in closer. “And may I ask what brought this on?” She signaled back and forth between them.

“Actually, my father pointed it out. He said that I should tell you how I really feel about you, which is that I have more than platonic feelings for you.”

“You talked to your father about this?!”

“Yeah, he gave me some good advice. Here,” Oliver reached over and grabbed the chocolate candy bars, “I got you these.” 

She laughed, he loved that sound, “Kit-Kats!!”

“White chocolate, your favorites.”

He was a total sap.


	5. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Scene! Because I couldn't stop writing and this chapter happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter <3 Maybe I'll add another chapter as a where are they now follow up.   
> This fic took me a lot of time off from my other WIP (She Is Love) I hope to get another chapter out of that pretty soon. Sorry for those following that story... it's taken me a long time to actually find time to write it. :$

Oliver woke up to blue eyes, pink-ish freckled cheeks and a beautiful smile. This was by far the best Christmas morning since his sister Thea was born. After a long discussion on how their feelings for each other had changed over time, last night Oliver and Felicity pulled out the couch and cuddled. Just cuddled. They also might have made out a lot. 

She also teased him to no end about his Bublé guilty pleasure.

_Whatever. It paid off in the end._

This morning though, Felicity rolled over and laid herself completely on top of him, nuzzling his chest. “Hmm.” She ran her hands up his chest and back down to his abdomen, her legs entangled with his.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to have sex with her, which he did but not like this. They deserved to go out, have a real date, maybe wait a for a couple more dates before taking the next step. He wanted to do things right with Felicity.

Oliver rolled them over so he hovered over her. “Merry Christmas, Kit-Kat.”

“Merry Christmas, Candy Man.” She grinned back at him giving a gentle squeeze to his biceps.

“I’m gonna get started on breakfast.”

* * *

After a delicious breakfast prepared by Oliver-as if he wasn’t already perfect enough- and an equally delicious make out session on the couch, Oliver played some music from his phone. Michael Bublé-god bless him- while unwrapping his present.

He kept apologizing to Felicity for not getting anything else for her, she assured him that between the candy, the roses and him she was more than content with his present. Oliver tore open the box and cackled. “A pink snuggie?!”

“Yeah, mine isn’t big enough for the both of us. Plus it’s extra large, like you. I mean, because of your size… OH GOD!” She face palmed herself. “I meant because you’re tall. Not because of other things, other things I have yet to see.”

“Is it gonna get worse now that we’re dating? Your babbles, I mean.” He asked.

“Probably! I don’t know, they’ve never been this bad.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

* * *

Oliver and Felicity were comfortably sharing his snuggie on the pull out bed. Oliver sat resting his back on the cushions while Felicity laid between his legs, snuggled up his chest with her head resting over his heart. Oliver was listening to Michael Bublé’s latest album with his earbuds on while Felicity took a nap when his phone rang.   
It was Thea requesting a video-call.

“Merry Christmas, Speedy.” He whispered.

“Merry Christmas!” To him it sounded like she was shouting. “And why are you whispering?”

He pulled back his phone so she could see why he was being quiet. “She’s sleeping.”

“OLIVER JONAS QUEEN! IS THAT-”

“Yep, this is Felicity.” He brushed his lips to her forehead, “My Kit-Kat.” 

Felicity shifted in her sleep and pressed a kiss to the base of his neck. “Hmm. I Love you, Candy Man.” She held on to him tighter.

He stiffened. 

_Did she just?_

Felicity’s eyes snapped open at the realization. “Oliver.” She tried to pull away from him but he wouldn’t let her. “I didn’t mean to… blurt it out like that.”

“It was very you,” He pulled his earbuds out, hanging up the call he placed the phone on the coffee table. “And for the record I love you too, Kit-Kat.” He pulled her forward to plant a kiss on her lips but she stopped him short.

“Since when?” She demanded

  
“Halloween, I think… No, wait. Thanksgiving. I thought I had a crush on you but it wasn’t going away. Then you showed up on my doorstep with pie and I knew I was gone.” He smiled at her, reaching with his thumb to brush an errant tear off her cheek. “What about you? Since when?”

“The other day, when you told me I could have your bed, you cleaned out a drawer for me and space in your closet. And yesterday when you were gone, I don’t think it had been even thirty minutes since you’ve left and I was already missing you. I went through your things and put this on, then I missed you a little less.”

Oliver didn’t hold back this time, he kissed her the way he wanted to, the way he needed to. Both hands on her cheeks, mouths open and tongues exploring each other. Felicity pulled back a little to slow down the kiss, needing to savor the moment. She bit down on his lower lip, he groaned in response. “So much for trying to be ‘just friends’ with you.” She mumbled into his mouth

  
He chuckled, “I’ll always be your friend, Felicity. Whatever you want, whatever you need I’ll be there for you.” He kissed her again but softer this time, gentler. “I love you.” 

The moment was interrupted by his phone going off again. It was his sister requesting a video call. Felicity told him to answer it.

“You two are just way too sweet!” It was Thea the first to speak but Oliver noticed his sister wasn’t the only one on the call. There was his father and his mother.

“TOMMY!! YOU GOTTA COME SEE THIS! OLLIE’S WHIPPED!!” his sister called out.

“Hey mom, dad. Merry Christmas.” Oliver waved to the phone and pulled Felicity closer to bring her into the frame. “This is Felicity. Felicity meet my mother and my father, Moira and Robert.”

Felicity turned a red sweaty mess. She propped herself up from under Oliver’s arms inside the pink snuggie. “Merry Christmas. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Good job, son.” His father winked and gave him a thumbs up.

Moira eyed her carefully but smiled all the same, “The pleasure’s all ours, dear.”

After being interrogated for another twenty minutes Oliver hung up the phone. 

“Your mom’s scary.” Felicity admitted.

“She liked you. I can tell, she didn’t give you ‘the look’ she uses to fake politeness.” Oliver assured her kissing her temple. “That’s never happened before.’’

* * *

That night they went to sleep in Oliver’s bedroom instead of the couch. Felicity wore his hoodie, no bottoms. Oliver on the other hand wore only his sweatpants.    
The bed sheets rustled with their movements. Oliver laid on his back while Felicity straddled his hips. Her hands traveled up his torso taking her time to get acquainted with his body. She’d fantasized about doing this she couldn’t believe this was actually real. She dropped a kiss on his chest right over his heart, she could feel as it sped up.

“Come here.” Oliver whispered softly and pulled her up to kiss her lips. He moved his hands from her hips up to her back hesitating a bit before delving his hands up into his hoodie she was wearing. His fingers traced her spine and he enjoyed the way goosebumps erupted across her skin. “Hmm. Felicity, where’s your bra?” He asked when he couldn’t find the fabric he was dying to tear right off her.

“I’m not wearing one.” She took advantage of him closing his eyes and throwing his head back in a groan to pin him down into the mattress. “You know, it is really unfair how perfect you are. Beautiful eyes, perfect smile, sexy eyebrows and even the mole by your mouth–” she was cut off by his lips attacking hers.

“My ego is thoroughly stroked.” 

“There’s another thing I wish to stroke.” She said back without missing a beat. Her hands left his face and made their way down to the front of his sweatpants, she toyed with the tied strings there

  
“Felicity!” He halted her hands from doing more, “I wanna do this right with you.”

“Oliver—”

“You gotta play fair, Felicity.” He warned.

“Hmm, okay. How about a compromise?”

“What do you suggest?”

“Make out session, cuddling and second base. How’s that?” She offered.

He thought about it, “Doable. We’ve got a deal Miss Smoak.” He leaned up to kiss her but she muttered something against his mouth.

“Wanna seal it? The deal?”

“Okay! I wanna add a clause to our terms: no sexual innuendos.”

“You walked right into that one, Baby. But okay.” 

* * *

THE END <3


End file.
